


Prompt 6 (Renzei 4)

by Yoselin



Series: Villainous Nights Prompts [5]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr. No one point out that the last time it snowed in San Fran was in 1976.“I’ll keep you warm.”





	Prompt 6 (Renzei 4)

Winter has fallen across San Francisco. The streets are blanketed with snow and a cold breeze nips at my skin. I shiver in place and draw myself tighter into a ball.   
No sane person is outside in this frigid weather. Everyone is curled into their blankets in front of a blazing fireplace drinking hot cocoa-  
Everyone except the Syndicate that is.   
Duke has decided that the best time to strike at Optimus and gather intel is during winter break. Most employees have been given their leave around this time and our chances of coming across someone working late have dropped. Now, we stand positioned at different alleyways awaiting Bat to get into Optimus’ security system.   
Renzei and I take one alleyway and try to press into the shadows. The others are positioned elsewhere.   
I huff out a breath and it becomes visible. White fog curls out of my mouth and I make a sound at the back of my throat.   
“It’s freezing,” I shiver out.   
My suit offers me no protection from the cold. While the fabric can defend me from attacks, it does nothing to shut out the frigid air. I wish I had decided to bring my winter coat tonight. My aesthetic is not worth frostbite.   
Renzei leans against an alley wall and watches the snow collect on his outstretched hand. While I’m turning into a human icicle, he looks at ease. Were it not for the red hue his nose and cheeks have, I would think he’s immune to the weather.   
“It’s winter. The weather tends to get colder during this time of year,” he remarks.   
I kick him and wrap my arms tighter against myself. Moving from side to side does a little to help warm me up. I balance my weight on my feet and curl myself inward.   
“Shut up. I meant, it’s freezing. Couldn’t we have done this in summer? Summer is nice for missions too,” I protest.   
Renzei shakes his hand out and the snow falls at his feet. There’s still some snow falling down around us and it is being caught in his hair. It’s turning the inky black strands white. I watch it with fascination.   
“You really should not wear black in this weather,” I remark.   
Renzei’s suit is dark and it clashes against the snow. It’s a wonder we haven’t been spotted yet. Probably a testament to the fact that no one is crazy enough to be outside but us.   
Renzei dusts the snow out of his hair and offers me a smirk. He leans into me, gives me some of his warmth, and reaches his fingers for my hair. A few snowflakes fall out when he strokes it.   
“You’re covered in snow,” he remarks.   
I huff and see my breath in front of me again. “Yeah! Who was the genius that made us come out here in the middle of winter?!” I hiss it at him and lean into him more.   
Renzei’s body provides some warmth and I press myself to his side. Any heat I can find is welcome never-mind how I get it.   
His own arm comes to loop around my waist and he presses me closer. Like me, he is cold too. We draw warmth from each other and I try to ignore the blush that rises in my face. If I’m lucky, he’ll think it’s the cold that makes my face turn red.   
“I believe the man with ice powers was the one who dragged us out here,” Renzei remarks and leans forward so that his breath is near my ear, “Although there are ways to beat the cold.”  
I move my fingers to bring warmth back into them. They’re locking in place from the cold. “Like what?”  
Immediately, I know I’ve fallen into a trap. Renzei’s face turns smug and the arm around my waist tugs me closer. He moves us slightly so that I’m pressed against the wall and he’s leaning into me.   
“We have some time before the mission. **I’ll keep you warm** , if you want,” Renzei smirks.   
The implication in his tone is unmistakable. A prickle of excitement fills me and I don’t reject the idea outright. My own lips curl into a smirk and I raise an eyebrow.   
“And how, pray tell?” I tilt my head to one side and glance at him through my lashes.   
Renzei leans closer, eyes shining with a million different ideas each of them naughtier than the last, and he tightens his grip against me. “Your choice. I am very, very flexible.”  
I open my mouth to counter it with something witty of my own although my heart is pounding-  
And a crackle in our ears startles us out of it. Our comms click on and Duke’s voice comes out.   
“Friendly reminder that your comms are on and we can hear everything,” he scolds.   
I open my mouth and embarrassment floods me. Renzei takes a step away from me and moves aside. There is a flash of surprise on his own gaze, a testament to the fact that he had also forgotten our mics, but he recovers moments later.   
“What? I’m already on Santa’s naughty list,” he presses a finger to his comms and smirks.   
There’s muffled laughter on the other end and I can hear Duke’s irritated sigh. Moments later, Andi’s voice comes on.   
“Wolf’s just jealous he doesn’t have anyone to curl up with in this weather.”  
A protest is heard and Duke scolds her. I tune it out and press myself back to Renzei to absorb his warmth. He rubs at my back soothingly and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.   
I rub my hands together and am rewarded when Renzei takes them in his own. He wraps his fingers against mine and moves his hand in soothing motions to get some warmth back. I bite down on my lip and stare at the snow falling around us.   
It is the worst weather to be outside in right now, yet somehow Renzei makes it worth it. I am grateful Duke has assigned us together.   
I lean into him until we’re entirely embracing. This hug is for more than just the cold and Renzei’s smug grin proves he knows it too. He presses his face into my hair and leans into me.   
I wait for a moment, content in the embrace, then lean up. My lips brush his lightly just as Bat’s voice crackles to life on the comms.   
“Not that this isn’t entertaining or anything but your friendly neighborhood A.I. just cracked the security code. You guys can go in now,” his voice rings out.   
I sigh and move away from Renzei. Our time is cut short once more. He lifts my fingers to his lips and brushes a quick kiss there before releasing me.   
“Good because I’m freezing my jingle bells out here,” he murmurs.   
“Falcon,” a hiss comes from Duke and Lorelei.   
I press a hand to my mouth to muffle my laughter and hear Andi and Bat doing the same.   
The sound of boots crunching on snow rings out indicating that the others are approaching Optimus Tower. Renzei and I glance at one another. His gaze is scorching with a promise of spending time together for later, probably to keep me warm as he had promised, and he nods at me.   
I grin, nod back, and follow him inside the building.   
Once we’re done with our mission, we’ll be able to curl up together and keep each other warm. It’s a promise.


End file.
